


Violet, the Bauble and the Skull

by WitchRavenFox



Series: A Sherlockian Christmas Collection [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Baubles, Childhood, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles around characters in Sherlock over various Christmas seasons spanning many years. Not tied to any one verse, although there may be some overlaps. Some suggested slash/het/possible femme slash inside, with romance, friendship, family scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violet, the Bauble and the Skull

 

A lot of toddlers are interested in flashing lights around the Christmas tree, maybe the red and white stockings around the fireplace and the boxes wrapped in brightly coloured paper. However, Violet Watson-Holmes was interested in the purple baubles.

There were about 4 of them scattered around the tree in plain sight and from the 1st December when the tree magically appeared, Violet had been planning a way to get to the baubles. Violet wanted to get to them and take them away to somewhere safe. They made her think of her Papa's shirt, the way they sort of shined and made the world infinitely more interesting.

Today Violet was going to get one of those baubles, and neither Papa nor Daddy would manage to stop her. Unlike the first botched attempt two days ago when Uncle Mycroft had visited with a job for Papa to do and he messed everything up.

Violet Watson-Holmes wasn't like other toddlers of two years and 9 months, thank you very much. Firstly, her Papa was Sherlock Holmes, she knew that because Daddy said it sometimes with the cross face and so did Nana, although that was usually when Papa had eaten the biscuits that had been made for Daddy and Vi. Violet knew some very big words - like exsanguinate - although she had no idea what it meant, other than it made Papa excited and Daddy look sad. She was working on why.

Violet sat on the sofa holding onto her little pirate that Papa had named Jack, and listened carefully. Daddy was in his armchair reading the newspaper, and Papa was in the kitchen looking through the scope talking to himself in hushed tones. He did that a lot.

"John, can you make me a drink please, and Vi too, she's looking thirsty." Papa spoke into the microscope, not lifting his head. Daddy huffed playfully as he stood and smiled at Violet before disappearing, and Violet knew that this was her chance.

Daddy's skull was on the floor under the table and she pulled it to the base of the tree, she already knew that it would be the right height, as the purple bauble was just out of her reach. She climbed onto it and balanced on one foot and stretched as far as she could until her fingers met cool plastic.

Violet wobbled on that one foot, and made a small squeak before she firmed her grasp and slipped simultaneously landing on her bottom. She had the purple bauble, and it was even more pretty sitting in her hand than she could have imagined. Its surface was cool and she could see her face in it with a purple shade. She brought it to her chest beaming happily as she planned how to get it to its new destination.

Violet's landing did not go un-noticed by her parents. In fact, they had sat and watched the whole thing just out of sight, beamed to each other in pride. Their little girl was inquisitive and smart enough to put together her own plan to get what she wanted, and they weren't going to punish the toddler for that. Instead Papa smiled at Daddy and said that she had his courage. To which Daddy beamed back and placed a cup on the table, and murmured that she was blessed with his brains and good looks.

They watched Violet wander out of sight, and appear a few moments later sans bauble. Her perfect blue eyes were bright as she crossed her arms over her chest like she'd seen Daddy do when things weren't going his way.

"Daddy, my drink now." Daddy frowned down and raised an eyebrow in anticipation, and Violet remembered what word he was waiting for. "Daddy, my drink… please."

Violet watched Daddy smile and pass down her Sippy cup, and as she took her first mouthful she watched Papa smile down the scope. Violet thought it might have been to do with that magic word "please", Daddy was always reminding her. Maybe it was a word that meant she could get praise or treats.

When Daddy passed Violet on the way back to the living room, she followed, and cast an eye to her hiding place before climbing on to Daddy's lap. The "please" thing warranted an investigation. She'd start making plans tomorrow. Daddy picked up the paper on the arm of the chair and hugged Violet in close, scanning the paper and occasionally reading out things from it while Papa simply said "boring" over and over again.

It was soothing to hear, Daddy and Papa trading comments back and forth, even as they become hazy and further away. Violet's last thought before she slipped into a blissful sleep was about how safe her commandeered bauble would be in her hiding spot, and she wondered what else she be able to add over the Christmas period.

 


End file.
